


A Break

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck/Adam. Adam convinces Chuck to take a break from his writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break

Death must've pulled him out, too. Consider Death's the only one who can pull a soul out of Lucifer's cage. He's already figured that. What he doesn't know if _why_. And it bothers him more than anything. But he doesn't let it bother him, because Adam showed up on his doorstep, fresh from Hell. He has the same wall as Sam had, which is good. Very good. But that also means that the last thing he remembers is falling into the pit after being taken over by Michael for who knows how long.

Chuck filled him in, though, and let him have a bed to use. He's got nowhere to go, and is therefore staying with Chuck. It may not be perfect – or even clean – but it does have hot water and usually it has food. It took a while, but Adam started to trust Chuck, and vice versa. They became close, and no one interrupted them with anything like the apocalypse or angelic wars. It was peaceful. And it still it.

"How's it going?" Adam asks, plopping himself down on the couch beside Chuck and throwing and arm around the older man.

"Slow," Chuck answers, as usual. Writing is _hard_. Adam nods, used to that answer. He leans closer and starts kissing up Chuck's neck. The writer tries not to let himself show how it's effecting him, but his breath hitches against his will and he feels Adam's smirk against his skin. Adam finally reaches his mouth and Chuck lets him lead the kiss, moaning into the younger man's mouth.

"Take a break?" Adam asks against his lips.

"Yeah," Chuck answers breathlessly. "A break."


End file.
